<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只属于你 by kummerspeck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550045">只属于你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck'>kummerspeck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Is Not Good At Feelings, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mario Kart, Miscommunication, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Talking, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Not Good At Feeling, Understanding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当托尼和洛基在一起时，一起都妙不可言。但在卧室之外洛基几乎从未注意过托尼。无论托尼多么想要更进一步，他只能接受现状，因为洛基明显想要更多。</p>
<p>真的是这样吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>只属于你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604306">That I Am Yours</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock">NamelesslyNightlock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>跟洛基在一起本不该这样艰难，并不是说他们之间很尴尬，也不是说他们不匹配。事实上，当他们真正在一起的时候，他们相处得不能更好了。洛基总是能逗笑托尼，其他人都做不到这一点，而洛基也从来没有像其他人那样对托尼提出过分的要求，但说实话，如果洛基要天上的月亮，托尼也会心甘情愿地找到办法摘下给他。他们之间的激情让彼此飞速地熟悉了对方的身体，他们的性爱也妙不可言，比托尼所有的经历都要好——更不必说在整个过程中他们没有对自身表现的担心，而是摘下了各自在人前的面具，只是单纯地做自己，沉浸在和对方相处的感觉当中。</p>
<p>所以……当他们在一起的时候，托尼几乎可以设想一切都很完美，他的世界就像是突然校准了方向，终于向着正确的方向发展。</p>
<p>但是，当托尼越是沉浸在这种和洛基相处的完美的时刻之中，洛基不在托尼生活中的时刻就越像是味同嚼蜡。这种感觉如芒刺在背，托尼真的希望能做点什么改变这一切</p>
<p>这很艰难，因为当他们在复仇者大厦里同队友相处时，当罗迪和克林特为了游戏排行榜上的第一争个天翻地覆时——托尼和洛基总是在房间的两头，洛基总是坐在他最爱的单人沙发上，从不参与周围发生的一切活动。</p>
<p>托尼最想要的不过是走到房间那头，和洛基依偎在一起，体会洛基的臂膀环绕自己周围的感觉。他想要所有人知道洛基属于他——该死，他想知道洛基是不是真的属于他，他们之间的关系是不是洛基想要的。</p>
<p>但是洛基不想要这些，他们只是很随便的关系，只有性，没有别的。的确，他们睡在一张床上，好吧，他们睡觉的时候也依偎着，那是因为洛基喜欢那样，而托尼才没有沉溺其中。但是在卧室之外，他们基本不和对方相处。这很痛苦，但是托尼能够忍受。毕竟这样总好什么也没有。支撑着托尼度过那些艰难时光的正是知道当一天结束的时候洛基在等着他。在洛基的臂弯里托尼能够忘却白日里的疲惫。而在黑色夜幕的笼罩下，托尼可以幻想他和洛基的一切是真实的，而白日里对方的冷漠只不过是一场梦。</p>
<p>“你还好吗，托尼？”罗迪问，说着一只手搭在托尼的肩膀上，将他从沉思中拽了出来。</p>
<p>“我没事。”托尼回答，推开这些想法，“不用担心我，罗迪熊。”</p>
<p>罗迪看上去并没有被说服，但他拍拍托尼的肩膀，又拿起了放在一边的游戏手柄，和克林特开始了新一轮的对决。</p>
<p>托尼仍然坐在罗迪旁边的沙发上，心里还是想要坐在洛基身边。但是他也无计可施，只能转移自己的注意力到自己的朋友身上，靠在罗迪身边，当克林特在游戏里攻击罗迪的时候大喊着，也为罗迪的反击欢呼。当罗迪赢下了这盘的时候，托尼被拉入了庆祝胜利的舞蹈，和罗迪一起嘲笑克林特的噘嘴，还给了一个罗迪胜利的胜利的拥抱。</p>
<p>但是当他刚刚搂着罗迪的背，身后突然传来一阵声响，听起来像是一阵吼声。</p>
<p>紧接着是一阵绿光——</p>
<p>托尼的背猛地撞上了卧室的墙，力度大到几乎使他摔倒。洛基的手先是在他的肩上，但是迅速地放开了他，他们之间的距离还是很近，几乎可以感受到对方的呼吸。就在这一瞬间，托尼以为洛基会很生气，尽管他不知道原因——但是当他看到洛基的眼神，却发现那双绿眼睛几乎可以说是狂野的。</p>
<p>“洛基?”托尼问，一点也不在意自己现在的处境，但是还是有些担心。洛基向来这样做——他总是和别人保持距离，甚至都不会多看托尼一眼。洛基的行为举止从来没有泄露出他和托尼的床上关系，但是现在他在众目睽睽之下把托尼从客厅带走的行为并不是很难解读。这种不寻常有点令人担心，所以托尼问——“出什么事了吗？”</p>
<p>“你是不是在考验我？”洛基厉声问道，听起来像是被人扼住了喉咙。</p>
<p>“你是不是想证实一下我是不是所有人眼里的坏人？”</p>
<p>“呃，什么？”托尼眨眨眼。</p>
<p>“你的朋友，”洛基说着，声线沙哑，“你不停地触碰他，还有给他的昵称，但是你却从来不接近我？”</p>
<p>“等一下，所以这是关于罗迪？”托尼问，还是很迷惑，“洛基，你在说什么——”</p>
<p>“我理解你不想让别人知道我们在一起。我明白，也不会为这点感到沮丧，因为我知道其他人是怎么看我的。但是……当我看到你跟其他人的相处时从不多看我一眼的样子……抱歉，是我小题大做了。”洛基说着，转移了视线。“我不该这样做的，现在大家都会好奇……”他皱起眉，瞥了托尼一眼又快速地转移视线，开始重复他的道歉：“我道歉，我只是想……”</p>
<p>托尼等着洛基说完这个句子，因为洛基所说的话实在讲不通啊。但是洛基并没有继续说下去，很明显是让托尼自己搞明白。托尼又把这句话在脑子里面过了一遍，试图把破碎的拼图拼接起来。</p>
<p>慢慢地，托尼意识到一切说不通的原因是他缺失了关键信息——他的前提是建立在自己的推测上的。托尼有点犹豫，不知道如何开口，即将说出口的话可能会改变他们之间的一切。转念一想，如果他错了，托尼又有什么可失去的呢？</p>
<p>“洛基，”托尼小声地说，一直等到洛基的双眼与他对视。“你……你觉得我们的关系是怎样的？”</p>
<p>一听到这句话，洛基畏缩了一下，像是被打了一拳，表情也变得萎靡。顿时，缺失的碎片像是拼在了一起。尽管托尼后悔自己有些直白的话语伤害了洛基，但他内心还是感到一阵狂喜。</p>
<p>“洛基，”托尼的声音听起来有些喘不上气又有些小心翼翼，一边说着还伸手去拉洛基——但是洛基向后退了一步，眼神悲伤。</p>
<p>“我怎么想不重要，一切很明显不是我想的那样。”洛基说。</p>
<p>“不，洛基，听我说。”托尼的语气认真而又急切，已经为自己的发现而感到欢欣雀跃了。“我把一切都搞错了，我觉得你可能也是。你觉得我们是在约会，不是吗？我们是一对正式的情侣。”</p>
<p>洛基的神情更加破碎，他的肢体语言也更加封闭——托尼知道自己的解释工作做得不是很好，所以他赶忙说出了下面的话。</p>
<p>“洛基，我以为你想要的只有性。”托尼的语气急促，恨不得更快说完这些话。“我以为你想保密，毕竟谁会喜欢我这样的人呢？我现在才意识到你一直以来都把我看得更重要，在仅仅是相互依偎着的夜晚，你也总是留下过夜，你想要的不是只是性……对吗？”</p>
<p>托尼没有说完，因为他该死的自我怀疑的心理又开始作祟，但是看到洛基脸上不可置信的快乐神情，这最后一点怀疑的心理也很快就被打消了。洛基的脸上满是希望，像是他未来所有的幸福都寄托在托尼接下来的每一个词当中。托尼能够看到他们未来的幸福近在咫尺，他愿意大胆一试。</p>
<p>“Anthony，你不仅仅是你想象的那样。”洛基低声喃喃着，“让我心碎的是你不能看到我眼中的你。”</p>
<p>托尼再也不需要更多的确信，他慢慢地向洛基靠近，这次洛基没有躲开。他看向托尼的眼神就像是看着宇宙中最珍贵的宝物，当托尼捧住洛基的脸时，洛基发出了一声满足的长叹。</p>
<p>“这么久以来，我一直以为你不想让别人知道。你不知道我有多么想牵着你的手，想随时吻你而不用担心被人看到。知道你一直也想要这样，简直不能更让我开心了。”</p>
<p>“噢，我以为你想保密，我只是个令人不堪的秘密。”洛基说。</p>
<p>“你是我生命中发生的最好的事。”托尼起誓说。“如果我知道你的想法，我早就站在大厦顶端大喊让全世界都知道我们在一起了。”</p>
<p>洛基的笑声轻松又愉悦，托尼的手自然地滑入洛基的发间，把洛基拉入一个甜蜜的吻中。</p>
<p>这是至今托尼经历过的最完美的吻，因为是和洛基，因为一切都是真实的，因为他们都想对对方在一起，没有什么力量能让他们分开。一吻结束，他们还是靠在一起，不愿打破这时光。</p>
<p>“Lokes，你愿意和我约会吗？正式的那种？”</p>
<p>“我很愿意。”洛基说，眼神闪闪发光。“虽然我不觉得站在大厦顶端宣告全世界是个好主意，但是我很愿意让世界都知道你……我们在一起了。”</p>
<p>托尼又吻了一下他。“我属于你。” 托尼纠正道，“你也属于我。”</p>
<p>托尼知道自己说了对的话，特别是当洛基脸上的笑容几乎可以点亮整个宇宙的时候。</p>
<p>托尼也知道其他人可能会好奇他们的行为，他和洛基也应该要很快下楼跟队友会合。当他和洛基坐在一起的时候，不管其他人会说什么，他们都不会掩盖他们的关系。</p>
<p>但是现在，他们有一段崭新而又熟悉的关系要去探索，他们想做的只有陪在对方身边。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>